I Hate Everything About You
by Wolf77
Summary: After Sam's death, Dean is distraught. He doesn't think he can even find it in himself to live and he just wants to see his brother again. WARNING: Thoughts of suicide (hence why it is rated T). ONE-SHOT


"I hate everything about you!" Dean screamed. "You let everyone down. You kill people both directly and indirectly! So why do I care so much huh? Why can't I just let you die? Sammy hates you too. If it weren't for you, he wouldn't be dead! You were supposed to protect him! You have to fix this!"

The older Winchester brother was crying now. He couldn't stop. He sat on the tiled floor and cried. His brother was dead. It was still hard to imagine. His little, pain in the ass brother who never wanted the life of a hunter in the first place was dead.

"I hate you!" Dean whispered again. "This wasn't supposed to happen and it's all your fault. Why weren't you there for him when he needed you?" There was a knock on the door and Dean looked up.

"Son, do ya want to talk about this?" Bobby's concerned voice said through the bathroom door. "Are you okay?" Dean shook his head. Was he okay? Hell no! His brother was dead!

"I'm fine Bobby. I just need a little time okay?" Dean called back without moving, trying to keep the waver out of his voice. It had been a few days now since Sam had died and Dean wasn't sleeping well. He stayed up long nights thinking about everything he could've done to prevent this.

"You're a monster. You should be put down just like any other monster. Why weren't you there for Sam? Where were you? You were supposed to protect him!" Dean whispered in a broken voice, one completely devoid of emotion as he got up off the floor. "I hate you! I hate everything about you!" he repeated, staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Dean picked up the various pills he had found in the medicine cabinet. His hand was shaking violently. "This should be easy," He said to himself, trying to muster up the courage. "You're a monster. You kill people. People like Sam. You killed S-Sam," Dean's voice broke on the last word. He wanted to die. He did. He couldn't do it. Why couldn't he do it? Dean let out a sob before steeling himself to the task he had set. He closed his eyes and swallowed the pills, all of them. One of them should kill him. If there wasn't a specific one that did it, surely the quantity would.

A few minutes later Dean's world started to fade to black. He grew dizzy and he stumbled, knocking over a glass, which shattered, and sank to the floor with a dull thud. He waited on the floor, smiling. He'd see Sammy. Sammy was waiting for him in heaven.

"I'm sorry Sam," Dean whispered, closing his eyes. There was a pounding on the door but Dean didn't bother with it. It was too late anyway and he was so tired. He just wanted to see his brother again. He just wanted to see Sammy. There was muffled yelling but Dean was sinking farther and farther towards death. There was a cracking sound and a huge thud and Dean opened his eyes blearily for half a second to see Bobby's blurry form in the doorway. He rushed over to the boy.

"Dean! Dean! What did you do?" The man glanced around to see the numerous empty bottles of pills on the sink counter. "Dean! You didn't! What did you do?" Bobby repeated.

"'S okay B'by," Dean slurred, smiling up at him blissfully. "'M gonna s' Sammy."

"Ya Idjit!" Bobby yelled. "Killing yourself ain't gonna bring your brother back! You think he'd want this? I gotta get you to a hospital! Get up boy!" Bobby grabbed Dean and the eldest Winchester boy smiled one last time before his eyes rolled back in his head. Bobby swore and did his best to drag the boy down the stairs and out the door to his car, wincing as Dean's body thudded on each stair. The older man put the boy in his car and he jumped into the driver's seat, not even bothering to buckle either of them. He pulled out of the junk yard as fast as he could and floored it to the hospital. When he got there, he put the car in park in front of the emergency doors and sprinted in, explaining the situation to the first doctor he saw. Instantly, there was a gurney for Dean and a host of nurses helped him get the kid out of the car. An nurse immediately took Dean's pulse rate. It was extremely weak but there.

"What'd he take?" The doctor asked as the nurse took Dean's blood pressure. Bobby handed him about five empty bottles, thankful he thought to grab them.

"Some mixture of these but I'm not sure exactly. He just took whatever was left outta 'em." The man nodded.

"BP dropping rapidly!" A nurse called out.

"I don't have a pulse!" Another cried out. An EMT standing near them jumped on top of the gurney and started chest compressions.

"Stay out here!" The doctor ordered. The group of medical staff rushed the young man away through the swinging hospital doors. Bobby watched, long after the doors had swung shut, hoping that it wasn't going to be the last time he saw the older Winchester alive. Finally, he turned and sat down in the uncomfortable hospital chair, settling in for the endless wait he knew was going to follow.

After three hours or so, the doctor came out again. He made eye contact with Bobby and walked over, sitting down next to him.

"Is he. . ." Bobby trailed off, not wanting to even think it.

"He's stable for now," the man informed him. "We lost him for a few minutes but we were able to resuscitate him. He'll be fine but he's sleeping it off right now. He'll live. You can go see him if you want."

"Oh thank god!" Bobby whispered, practically sprinting off. Dean Winchester was going to be okay!

**A/N: Hey guys! I don't know who all reads this but I haven't written anything in awhile and I thought maybe I should post something. This is just a quick one-shot I had the idea for when I was listening to the song _I Hate Everything About You, _by Three Days Grace. Anyway, I never have much time to do anything but read on this site. Hopefully when school gets out for the summer that will change. I've had some stories that I've been working on but as I have the unfortunate habit of not finishing them, I haven't posted any. I respect you guys to much to do that to you. Keep being awesome and remember, reviews are love!**


End file.
